


Separation, Reunion, Eternity

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bottom Castiel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Heartbreak, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Moving, Reunions, Teacher Castiel, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have been best friends since they were born. But then, Cas' parents announce that they'll move to another state. What will happen to their friendship after that?</p><p>Update: This is still the same story, I just decided to make it into a multi-chapter story instead of a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Separation

**Author's Note:**

> I bet there already are tons of fics like this one but I had to write it down nonetheless. 
> 
> I still feel like a baby for crying while I wrote this, but whatever ^^ 
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

_ Lawrence, Kansas _

Dean was upstairs in his room, playing video games, when the doorbell started to ring insistently. He was home alone, so he put the game on pause and hurried down the stairs. 

The teenager opened the door and startled when he saw his best friend standing there with tears streaming down his face. Cas looked at him miserably, and Dean's heart broke at the look of utter despair in those blue eyes. He let him inside quickly, closed the door and pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he assumed that Cas would tell him after he calmed down.

So for now, the two 17-year-olds were just standing in the middle of the hallway, Cas clinging to him like his life depended on it. Dean nudged him gently in the direction of the living room, and they sat down on the couch. As soon as they were sitting, Cas curled against his side, buried his face in Dean's shoulder and continued sobbing. Dean embraced him, rubbing his back soothingly. 

It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward for them to be cuddled together like this. They had known each other all their lifes, and there had been quite a few situations where one of them had to comfort the other like this. They have always been best friends, and since Cas' house was just across the street from Dean's, they saw each other every day. They even used to share a bed when they were younger, but they stopped when both boys' fear to pop an inappropriate boner while sleeping grew too high. Especially since they both had a secret crush on one another. 

They had been sitting on the couch for at least an hour - Cas' crying had reduced to a silent, shaky sobbing - when Dean's mother came home from grocery shopping. She came into the living room, her expression instantly changing from happy to worried as she saw the two boys on the sofa. She wasn't exactly surprised to see them like this, it had happened several times before, but she adored Castiel and she was worried about him. Mary looked at her son questioningly, but he just shrugged and she assumed that Cas hadn't told him what had happened yet.

After his mother left, Dean started to shift in his seat, the long time in the same position putting his limbs to sleep. Cas sat up slowly, and Dean couldn't help but notice that he looked like a mess. No wonder, he'd just been crying for one and a half hours, or possibly even longer before he came here. Dean was terribly concerned, and it bugged him that he still didn't know what made his best friend so upset. Put he didn't push Cas, he knew he would tell him eventually. 

Cas looked at him with a look of utter hurt and desperation before he finally worked up the nerve to tell Dean about it.

"Dean I--" he croaked, voice hoarse from crying. "I'm so sorry", Cas continued, and his voice broke. Now Dean was confused. Cas hadn't done anything, at least not as far as he was concerned . 

"My parents, Dean. They--we'll...oh god, Dean, I--I can't..." He trailed off, seemingly unable to spit it out, and Dean pulled him into a hug again. 

"It's okay, Cas. We'll work this out, together. Like always", he tried to soothe him. But that only seemed to upset Cas even more. He pulled back from Dean forcefully, leaving him confused, and Dean felt a stab of hurt at the rejection. 

"No, Dean. We won't. We can't. I'll be gone soon. GONE. They bought a house. They bought a FUCKING HOUSE, Dean. They'll make us move. I don't want to move away. I can't. I can't lose you!" Cas burst out suddenly. Dean was shocked as the words sank in slowly. He stared at Cas increduously. Fresh tears were streaming over his friend's face.

"What?" he croaked out eventually, not wanting to believe what Cas was telling him.

"I hate them so much for this. They know that you're the most important thing in my life. And now they'll take me away from you. DEAN THIS HOUSE IS IN MAINE. _MAINE_. DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR AWAY THAT IS FROM KANSAS???" Cas shouted, and then he started to hyperventilate. Dean was shocked, Maine really was way too far from Kansas to just go and visit each other.

"Hey, Cas, you need to breathe. Come on, don't hyperventilate. Deep breaths, Cas", he said, trying to help his friend steady his breathing. "Mom, we're going upstairs. Don't call us down for dinner", he called, hoping his voice sounded halfway steady. He stood and pulled Cas to his feet, taking his hand and leading him upstairs. 

They crawled into Dean's bed fully clothed and pulled the blankets up to their chins. Then, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pressed them together as close as possible, again soothingly stroking his back and hair. Cas face was buried in his chest, and he could already feel the dampness from his tears through the fabric. He'd started crying, too, despite trying his hardest to stay strong for Cas' sake. 

"I hate them. I hate them so fucking much. How could they do that to me, to us?" Cas mumbled against his chest, and Dean posed himself that exact same question. He and Cas were codependant, and they knew it. But still, they intended to tear them apart.

"I don't know, Cas. I'd do anything to stay with you, y'know. I just don't know /what/ to do. We can't do anything against our parents' will, not yet. But I promise you, we'll find a way to stay in touch. You're my best friend and nothing can change that", Dean said with as much conviction as he could muster, even if he didn't really believe his own words. 

Both boys didn't sleep well that night, obviously. They both looked and felt like shit when they stumbled down the stairs the next morning. They only got up because they were starving, and luckily came just in time for breakfast.

After they had eaten, they told Mary, John and Sam the bad news and they were just as shocked as the two boys. There was another round of tears and a short while later, there was a knock at the door. Dean went to open it and had the instant urge to vomit as he saw Cas' father on the front porch. The others came over, wanting to know who was there.

"What do you want?" Dean snapped. Mr Novak looked a little taken aback at the venom in his voice.

"I came to pick up my son. He needs to come over and pack his things", he explained, as if there were no worries in the world. Dean's anger flared up even more. 

"You know what, fuck you!" he shouted. "What do you even think you're doing? Have you ever, just ONCE thought about how much you are hurting him?! Excuse me, but you are a _major asshole_. He has been crying since he came over yesterday. Do you think that's okay?! It's not okay, it's NOT, do you get that?! Probably not, you _dumb fucker_. I hate you. I hate you and he hates you, too. And we have all the reasons to do so. No one should be punished by having a dad like you, especially not someone as kind as Cas", he exploded, not caring that he was insulting the man in front of his family and Cas. "You are selfish, inconsiderate and cruel and I _fucking hate you_ ", he finished, panting, and stormed off into his room. 

Mr Novak stood there, speechless and dumbfounded. He looked at Mary and John accusingly, as if he'd expected them to interfere. But they just glared back at him with stone cold expressions. He grabbed Cas rather roughly and pulled him towards their house with barely contained rage.

Meanwhile, Dean was in his room, screaming into his pillow and punching it furiously to release some of his anger. Shouting at Cas' dad had been immensely satisfying, but it was not nearly enough. 

He was desperate. He didn't know how he could cope without his best friend. He was sure that he couldn't. And Maine! Why Maine? It was pretty much as far away from Dean's home as possible while still being in the US. 

After Dean had overexcerted himself with pillow-punching, he flopped face-down onto his bed and fell into a restless sleep again. He regretted now that he never told Cas that he loved him, but if he told him now it would only make things even more painful for both of them. 

XXX

One week later, the day of the move had arrived. Dean and Cas had spent as much time as possible together these days, both of them dreading the unevitable goodbye. 

Now, the moving truck was already on the way and Cas' family was in the car, ready for the two-day drive to their new home. To Cas, it would never be home, not without Dean by his side. The two boys were still standing outside, clinging to each other, unwilling to let go. They haven't moved for nearly half an hour, just embracing one another and trying to draw it out as long as possible.

Eventually, Mary came up to them and placed a hand on her son's shoulder, gently trying to pry them apart. Dean clung to Cas for another minute before pulling back reluctantly, only leaning back enough to lock their gazes. They both had tears on their cheeks as they looked into each other's eyes, trying to burn the color into their mind and never ever forget. 

"Goodbye, Dean", Cas said, his voice sounding strangled, not able to say more even if he wanted to. 

"Bye, Cas", Dean answered, and it was impossible not to hear the heartache and gut-wrenching pain in his voice. He let go of Cas completely, instead seeking comfort in his mother's arms as Cas slowly walked towards the waiting car, head hanging and shoulders slumped.

Dean looked after the car until he couldn't see it anymore, and in that moment he knew that he'd never get over the loss of the love of his life. He sank to his knees on the middle of the street, clutching desperately at his own hair as he started crying all over again. 

XXX 

Over the next weeks, months, years, Dean never became the same again. At first, he was completely depressed, barely eating and sleeping, failing in school and ignoring most other people, even his friends. He became like a ghost, there, but not really present. Even his talks with Cas over the phone didn't ease his pain for long.

Cas was the same, just that he tried to distract himself by plunging into his school work, taking as many classes as possible and learning every day after school until he fell asleep completely exhausted.

Over the time, he became extremely involved into his senior year - and later college - work and Dean was forced to take therapies to cure his eating and sleeping problems, so that their calls became less and less until they just stopped. 

It was not as if they forgot each other, or that they just got over it, no. It was the circumstances that drove them apart, but neither of them ever got over that heartbreak.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas meet again six years after Cas had to leave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this took longer than I expected. But now it's here so...I hope you'll like it!

_6 years later, South Dakota_

Dean sighed. It was finally Friday and he had a long, exhausting week behind him. He just ended his shift at his 'uncle' Bobby's garage and went to the nearby coffee shop directly after. He was in drastic need of some caffeine.

He grabbed the styrofoam coffee cup from the counter, handing over some money, and turned to leave when he saw _him_.

Directly behind him stood a man with incredibly blue eyes. Eyes that Dean had never forgotten since he last saw them six years ago, couldn't have forgotten if he'd wanted to. He went wide-eyed and slack-jawed, the coffee falling to the floor, but he couldn't care less.

"Cas?" he breathed, increduously. The other man turned his head and looked at him, and Dean saw realization flash across his features.

"Dean!" he exclaimed just as unbelievingly, practically flinging himself into his arms. They swayed on the spot with the force of their embrace, both of them not entirely sure that this wasn't just a dream. They had their faces buried in each other's neck, breathing them in.

After a long time, Dean pulled back to really look at him. Cas still had that same messy hair that looked as if he'd just fallen out of bed. He was wearing a tan trench coat that Dean was sure only he could pull off. He had light stubble and pale skin and, in Dean's opinion, he was even hotter than when they were teenagers. Cas reached up and gently brushed a stray tear from Dean's cheek with his thumb, his own tears threatening to spill over.

Dean realized that he was smiling like an idiot, they both were, and they were also blocking the way for the other costumers. Dean pulled Cas over to a table and they sat down beside each other, even the distance that the table would put between them too much.

"Shit, Cas, I can't believe this. I really hope that's not a dream", he said, concerned; he'd had such dreams before, only to be even more heartbroken and disappointed as soon as he'd woken up.

"It isn't a dream, Dean, I'm sure. And I can't believe it either. It's so great to see you again", Cas beamed.

"Yeah, you can say that again. That's the best thing to ever happen to me, Cas. God, it's been too long. But now, spill. What are you doing here in South Dakota?" Dean asked curiously, hoping that Cas wouldn't have to leave again soon.

"I'm actually in the process of moving here. I finished college and I'll start teaching at the local highschool soon, so here I am. At the moment I live at a nearby hotel, until the moving truck arrives. I took the plane so I'm a little earlier than the truck."

"Really?! That's so great, dude! I told you about my father's friend Bobby, right? He owns a garage just a few minutes from here. That's were I work."

"So you live here, too?" Cas asked, beaming when Dean nodded.

They sat there and talked and talked and talked, until the place closed and they had to leave. Outside, they stood beside Dean's car and Cas complimented him for her beauty. She looked just as perfect as he rememered her. Dean was happy that Cas still liked her, after all, Baby still was his pride and joy.

Eventually, Cas said goodbye with the promise to see him soon, and started to walk to the hotel he currently stayed at until his stuff arrived. Dean watched him go and suddenly he just couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch him leave yet again, even if he knew that it wasn't permanently this time.

"Cas!" he called after him, starting to jog in his direction as Cas turned back around. He looked at Dean questioningly, his head tilted to the side adorably, a habit he'd had since Dean could remember. Dean quickly stepped up to him, cupping his face in his hands and pressing his lips to Cas' forcefully and without a second's hesitation.

Cas was frozen for a few seconds before he registered what was happening and started kissing Dean back. He happily granted access to his tongue and they explored each other's mouths passionately.

When Dean pulled back for breath with a last gentle bite to Cas' bottom lip, their mouths still nearly touching, Cas quickly made a decision.

Panting, and so that Dean couldn't possibly miss what he was implying, he asked, "How far away is your house, Dean?"

Dean catched on quickly, grabbed Cas' hand and pulled him towards the Impala, opening the passenger's side door and pushing him in hastily. He sprinted to her other side and hopped in, ramming the key into the ignition and certainly breaking several speed limits as he raced towards his home.

They were there within ten minutes, and both men couldn't be out of the car and inside the house quick enough. Once inside, Dean pushed Cas against the closed door and kissed him desperately while pushing the trench coat off of his shoulders.

"Dean. Bedroom", Cas managed to gasp out before Dean's lips were on his again. Dean grabbed the back of his thighs firmly and Cas got the hint, jumping and wrapping his legs around Dean's waist and his arms around his neck. Dean carried him upstairs and into his bedroom, never breaking their kiss, and Cas was quite impressed by the display of strength. Dean let him fall onto the large bed and allowed himself to be pulled down by Cas as well. He landed on top of him and they continued kissing heatedly as Dean let his hands wander to Cas' hips, gripping them tight.

He broke the kiss, earning a displeased whimper from Cas, and trailed kisses along his jawline and neck. He sucked a hickey into the sensitive skin, the red of the forming bruise standing out beautifully in contrast to Cas' pale skin.

Dean's hands moved towards the row of buttons on Cas' shirt and he started to undo them one by one, kissing the newly revealed skin almost reverently. Once all the buttons were undone, Cas sat up a little so that he could slip the shirt off and throw it onto the floor.

Dean admired the view briefly, the lean muscles moving under soft skin, and he leaned down to flick his tongue across one of Cas' nipples teasingly, making the other man's breath hitch. He started to grind his hips down, feeling Cas' erection meeting his own through their pants. The sensation made them both release a soft moan, and the vibration of it against his nipple had Cas bucking his hips lightly.

Cas tugged at the hem of Dean's t-shirt and he pulled back for a moment, allowing Cas to remove it from his body. He placed his hands on Dean's chest, feeling his defined muscles and he smiled at Dean before leaning up and capturing his lips with his own again. He never thought he'd see Dean again, let alone have him like this. His brain still couldn't quite process that Dean was, in fact, right above him, kissing him like they'd done it a million times before. He was sure Dean could feel his heart beating erratically in his chest, pounding against his ribcage as if it was trying to escape. Cas whined as Dean broke the kiss, even though they both actually really needed to catch their breaths by now.

Dean reached down and fumbled with the buttons and zippers on their pants, but Cas pushed him away a little with his hands still on his chest. Dean sat back, straddling his hips, and looked at him questioningly.

"What is it, Babe? Have you changed your mind? Are we going too fast?" he asked caringly, momentarily finding it weird to call his childhood-bestfriend 'Babe', but what could he say? He just liked giving nicknames to the ones he cared about.

"I do want this, Dean. I just thought I should tell you...well, uh, that I'm still... y'know, a virgin", Cas admitted, blushing furiously and averting his gaze. Dean stared down at him, dumbfounded.

"What? Cas, first, you are twenty-three, and second, you are hot as fuck. How can you possibly still be a virgin?" Cas blushed even more at the compliment.

"I...I just couldn't do it. I always wanted you, Dean. I just--I never even felt the desire to sleep with anyone else."

"Shit, Cas, that's...wow. I--" Dean stuttered, stunned. Seriously, what would Cas have done if they never saw each other again? Die a virgin?

"Is that...bad? I mean, I'd understand if you don't want to be with someone as inexperienced as I am", Cas said uncertainly. Dean kissed him again.

"That's stupid, angel. Until now, I never even noticed that you've never done this before. And apart from that, you should really know that this isn't just about the sex. I've always had feelings for you. Besides, I feel rather flattered that I'm going to be your first. And hopefully, also your last. And I promise I'll be gentle with you, okay?" Dean said, trying to reassure the blue-eyed man beneath him.

"Okay", Cas said, smiling shyly and glancing up at Dean through his lashes, which Dean found incredibly adorable. Wait. _Adorable?_ God, Cas already turned him into such a sap.

They started with kissing again, doing just that for at least ten minutes before Dean got to work on their pants again. They quickly joined the rest of their clothes on the floor and both men gasped when their naked cocks brushed against one another.

Dean made good on his promise to be gentle. He went really slow, always kissing Cas and keeping his touches soft and reassuring. He hadn't lied, he really felt awed that he was going to be the first one to do this with Cas.

After they were naked, he continued taking his time, kissing and touching every inch of Cas' gorgeous body, worshipping him with his own. Cas was pliant and lax beneath him, just enjoying the treatment Dean gave him, the slow build-up to the main event.

Eventually, Dean reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He gave Cas another soft, lingering kiss before looking at him, silently asking for permission to take things further. Cas nodded, completely relaxed and only slightly nervous about what was about to happen. He trusted Dean with his whole heart and he knew that the green-eyed man would never hurt him.

Dean grabbed a pillow and placed it beneath Cas' hips to lift them up and make it more comfortable for him. Then he popped the cap of the bottle and applied a generous amount onto his fingers. He stroked Cas' thigh with his other hand reassuringly as he gently started to press one finger into him, all the while searching his face for the smallest signs of discomfort.

"Am I hurting you, angel?" he asked caringly when he had the first finger fully inside.

"No. It's a little uncomfortable but I suppose that's normal", Cas answered, adjusting to the feel of Dean's finger inside of him. It really didn't hurt and he was eager to carry on. He moaned softly as Dean added a second finger, and this time it did burn a little, but the pleasure was quickly overriding the pain. Still, Dean stopped moving for a minute to let him get used to it before he started to scissor his fingers and move them in and out slowly.

Cas cried out and arched his back when Dean found what he supposed was his prostate and rubbed against it several times. The blue-eyed man didn't even notice the third finger entering him as he was caught up in the new, intense sensations.

Dean really took his time preparing him, wanting to minimalize the pain for his lover by stretching him extra long and thorough with four fingers.

Finally, he deemed Cas ready and removed his fingers gently, causing the other man to whine at the loss. Dean leaned down for a kiss, nipping playfully at Cas' bottom lip and sucking at his tongue until he groaned into Dean's mouth.

"You sure 'bout this?" he asked one last time while slicking his cock up with more lube from the bottle.

"Yes, Dean. I'm sure", Cas said determindedly and wrapped his legs around Dean's waist to pull him closer. Dean guided his dick to Cas' entrance and slowly began to push in, jerking him off at the same time to distract him from the initial pain.

Once he was fully sheated inside Cas' tight heat, he paused and looked down at him, waiting for him to relax and adjust to the feeling. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him into a soft kiss.

"Please, Dean, move", he whispered against his lips as he broke the kiss. Dean complied happily, starting with slow, shallow thrust and gradually building up a gentle rhythm. He grabbed Cas' hands that were now clutching the sheets beside him, and intertwined their fingers, pressing their joined hands into the pillows above Cas' head.

Dean angled his hips differently on every thrust inside, until Cas' breath hitched and he clenched around Dean momentarily, bucking his hips, and Dean knew that he'd found his prostate. He kept sliding in at that same angle, hitting that sensitive spot over and over again, and Cas was sobbing beneath him. Dean knew that the raven-haired man wouldn't last very long, since he was a virgin and over six years of longing came now crashing down upon them.

He kissed Cas again, a little uncoordinated due to the rocking motions of their hips, then started to suck more hickeys into the skin of his neck and collarbone. Cas fingers squeezed his tightly and suddenly the blue-eyed man was coming, untouched, and that thought alone, alongside with the rhythmic clenching of his muscles around Dean's cock and Cas' loud moans of Dean's name, had him following right after Cas. He kept thrusting into him, riding out their orgasms, and then just collapsed on top of the other man, overwhelmed with pleasure. They were both shuddering with the aftershocks, gasping for breath.

Eventually, Dean managed to pull out of Cas and he flopped next to him onto the bed, grabbing some tissues from the nightstand to clean them off as good as possible. Then, he pulled Cas close to him, pressing another brief kiss to his lips. They lay in comfortable silence for a while before Dean broke it again.

"So, tell me, where is that new apartment of yours?" he asked curiously, hoping that it wouldn't be far away.

"It's actually pretty close to yours, only a fifteen minutes drive, I guess", Cas answered sleepily. "Speaking of which", he added, glancing at the alarm clock on the nighstand, "I should be there to sign the contract in half an hour." He groaned, not wanting to get up and out of Dean's arms at all.

"You don't have to, you know", Dean said after a minute of thoughtful silence. Cas frowned at him, not getting what he was implying.

"What do you mean?"

"You could--y'know, if you wanted to, then you could just move in with me. I mean, I don't want to pressure you into anything, but we've been pining after each other for years and now that I finally have you back I want to spent every free second with you. And this house is certainly big enough for both of us", Dean said nervously, slighty afraid of Cas' answer. "And well, I mean apparantly, we both were never able to get over the other, I mean you were still a virgin because of me until half an hour ago, and I wasn't much better either. I couldn't keep a relationship for more than a few weeks, and once I even moaned your name during sex", Dean said, and they both chuckled lightly. "Needless to say, she was pissed as hell and stormed off directly after. Not that it was a loss, anyway. You were always my one and only. And I love you, Cas. Always have, always will", Dean ended, and he felt like a complete girl for all that cheesy stuff he'd just said, but it was true, so very true, and he wasn't ashamed of it. Cas beamed at him happily and kissed him again deeply.

"I love you, too, Dean", he answered, sitting up to snatch his phone out of his pants pocket and without another word he called the house owner to tell him that he wasn't interested anymore. Next, he dialled the number of the moving company and told them Dean's address, instructing them to bring his things there instead. Dean lay beside him on the bed grinning like an idiot; he couldn't even believe how lucky he was, meeting Cas again after so many years and even having his feelings returned.

"There, all done", Cas grinned as he ended the call. He placed the phone on the nightstand and snuggled back into Dean's arms, both of them soon falling into a sated sleep.

XXX

The next morning, Cas woke up to a solid warmth pressed against his back and he was instantly reminded of yesterday's events. He smiled to himself and turned in Dean's arms to face him. Dean awoke shortly after, pressing a kiss to Cas' lips and rolling out of bed to make breakfast. Cas soon followed him and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist while the other man stood in his boxers at the stove and made bacon. Dean smiled as he felt the warm, equally little dressed body settling against his back. He turned his head to press a kiss to Cas' soft lips before returning his attention to the sizzling bacon.

It felt all kind of surreal to both of them, especially the incredibly normalcy of the whole situation, as if they'd been together for ages, not hours.

After breakfast, they took a shower together and then Dean remembered that he had an appointment with his therapist later that day. He was doing a lot better than just after Cas' left, but she still insisted on checking in with him every once in a while.

The poor woman was completely caught off guard when she picked up her phone and an overly enthusiastic Dean told her that he was cancelling today's meeting, as well as all the ones after that. His only explanation before hanging up and letting her figure it out on her own was _'I found him',_ and he hoped that would be enough information for her.

For the rest of the weekend, Dean and Cas didn't leave _their_ house at all, mostly making up for lost time. Sunday morning the moving truck arrived, and they carried all the furniture and stuff inside in record time, just to be able to jump each other again as soon as possible.

XXX

The next week, Cas started his work as a teacher at the local high school and visited Dean at his workplace after he finished.

Dean was currently buried under the hood of some old car which's engine wouldn't start anymore, when Bobby called for him.

"Hey Winchester, here's some guy wanting to see you", he shouted gruffly. Dean grinned, already guessing who it was, and walked to the front of the shop, where Bobby was eyeing Cas sceptically.

"Hey Cas", Dean beamed, walking over and kissing him softly. Bobby cleared his throat pointingly.

"Care to introduce us, idjit?" he grumbled, even though looking happy for Dean, and also being confused since he knew that Dean never had any real relationships, much less with a guy.

Dean placed a hand on the small of Cas' back and gently shoved him closer to Bobby.

"Bobby, this is Castiel, Cas this is Bobby, who I've already told you about." Bobby looked actually shocked, of course knowing the whole story, but managed to reach out a hand and shake Cas' firmly.

"Uh, I thought you guys haven't seen each other since you were seventeen?" he asked, obviously confused as hell.

"We haven't", Dean explained. "We met Friday for the first time since back then." Now Bobby seemed even more bewildered.

"You met three days ago after six years of nothing and now you're together already?"

"Yup. As it turned out, we both never came over the other and now that we finally found each other again, we don't wanna lose any more time. Cas even moved in with me already", Dean said proudly, gazing at his boyfriend lovingly.

"Well, then, I'm happy for you two idjits. Have you told your parents yet?" Bobby asked.

"Nope. We're going to drive over this weekend and surprise them", Dean grinned happily.

XXX

On Friday, Dean picked Cas up after work and they immediately started their trip to Lawrence, Kansas, classic rock music blasting through Baby's speakers. Dean sang along happily, something he hadn't done in years, at least not that enthusiastically. Their hands were intertwined between them on the seat.

Dean drove the whole way without stopping for more than five minutes, wanting to be at his parent's house as soon as possible. Sam would be there, too, he'd called Dean earlier to say that he was coming from Stanford to visit their parents and ask if Dean would come, too. Dean had told him that he was busy and couldn't make it, wanting to surprise his family with their visit.

At some point, Dean and Cas had switched seats and Cas drove the rest of the way. He felt truly honored that Dean trusted him enough to let him drive his baby. They drove the whole night and arrived in Lawrence in the early morning hours.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they see you", Dean said happily. "That's gonna be so funny."

"Do your parents even know that you are bi?" Cas asked, somewhat nervously. What if they haf d a problem with their son being with another guy?

"I dunno, I mean, you are the only guy I ever felt attracted to, and that's something they most probably know. Difficult not to see it with how fucking messed up I was ever since you had to leave, I guess. And even if they have no clue, they aren't gonna say anything. They'll be so happy that we found each other again and I'm not going to sulk all the time anymore", Dean assured him. By now, Cas had parked Baby in front of the Winchester's house. Dean leaned over and kissed him deeply and reassuringly before unbuckling his seat belt and hopping out of the car. He waited for Cas on the sidewalk and they walked up to the door hand in hand.

"Are your parents even awake yet? It's barely seven am."

"Yes, they always get up so early. I don't get it, it's the weekend, I'd normally sleep in until ten at least, but right now that's rather practical for us, so I'm not complaining", Dean answered while pressing the doorbell. He beamed at Cas as they waited for someone to let them in, and he smiled back just as brightly, even if there was still a little bit of uncertainty detecable in those blue eyes.

The door flew open and Mary Winchester stood in front of them, still in her nightgown. She smiled as she saw Dean, not having expected to see him, and pulled him into a tight hug. He had to let go of Cas' hand to hug her back properly.

"Hey mom", he said happily.

"Hey darling. I didn't expect you here this weekend", she said, just as John stepped up behind her to see who was there. Dean relieved his mom and gave his dad a short hug, too.

"Yeah, but we wanted to surprise you", Dean explained, taking Cas' hand again and pulling him towards his parents.

Dean almost laughed at the way his mother's eyes went so wide he thought they'd pop outta her head, but he held back and just stood there with a big, goofy smile on his face instead.

"Castiel?!" his parents exclaimed simultaneously.

XXX

Two hours later, the four of them were sitting in the living room, and Dean and Cas had just finished telling Dean's parents everything that had happened over the last week. Cas had also filled them in on the six years between the move and now.

"I always knew you two were made for each other", Mary gushed enthusiastically. "It's so good that you found each other again. I couldn't stand that everpresent emptiness in my son's eyes anymore, Cas. It was so terrible to see him suffer like that."

"I have to admit, I wasn't much better off. I did just about everything to keep myself distracted all these years. I still haven't forgiven my parents entirely for taking me away from Dean", Cas said, squeezing Dean's hand empathetically. Dean blinked, trying hard to hold back tears. He was overwhelmed by the way his life changed so drastically since his and Cas reunion. Over the last six years, he had pretty much lost the hope for ever being happy. But now, he was so damn happy he could cry.

Just in that moment, the doorbell rang again. Mary got up and opened the door for Sam and his girlfriend Jessica.

Sam entered the living room first, but then he froze on the spot, mouth hanging open, when he saw Dean and Cas sitting on the couch. Jess came up next to him, looking concerned and confused as he stood in the entryway motionlessly.

"You wanna catch some flies, Sammy?" Dean asked with a smirk. Sam snapped his mouth shut and gave him a bitchface.

"One, you said you wouldn't come. Two, could you pleASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY THE GUY BECAUSE OF WHOM YOU HAVE BEEN HEARTBROKEN FOR YEARS IS SITTING IN MOM AND DAD'S LIVING ROOM LIKE IT'S THE MOST NORMAL THING IN THE FUCKING WORLD???" Sam burst out, finally breaking out of his trance. Jess seemed startled by Sam's words, looking at Dean and Cas wide-eyed.

"Wait, _you_ are Castiel?" she asked, dumbfounded.

And that was how they had to explain everything for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, it'd make my day if you could take a minute and tell me what you thought! 
> 
> Also, I'm open for suggestions for the third and last chapter, Eternity. Should I write about their wedding, their married life, should it take place directly after the second chapter...? I'm a little indecisive so if you have any requests/ideas, whatever, feel free to write it in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please tell me what you thought! I'd love to get some constructive criticism or advice on how I can improve my writing!


End file.
